User blog:R5
Here's my version of the whole episode, ''"Falling for...Who?"'' First scene (The gang is in Rumble Juice and Jasmine walks in with Adam) Jasmine: Hey, guys. (Mad, but tries to hide it) Erin.. Lindy: Hey, Jaz. Hey, Adam. Congratulations about you two dating Adam: Thanks! I'm very lucky Logan: (jealous, quietly) Yes, you are Jasmine: What Logan? Logan: Nothing (cup breaks) Delia: Whoa! Defulty cup! Garrett: Eww! Clean it up! Delia: Ugh, wimp! Garrett: What? Delia: Nothing Logan: I have to go, now. (Smiles) Coming Erin? Erin: (smiles) Sure (Logan and Erin leave) Adam: (phone bleeps) Oh, I have to.. go now Jasmine: Why? Adam: Um...my...mom texted Jasmine: Oh, okay. See ya (Adam leaves) Lindy: Okay, that was weird Jasmine: What do you mean? Delia: He acted weird. Maybe he's cheating on you, Jaz! Jasmine: Adam is not that kind of guy Garrett: Well, something's up with him Next scene (Garrett walks in the Watson's basement) Garrett: Hey, man Logan: Sup? Garrett: You okay? Logan: Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay? Garrett: 'Cause you've been acting weird ever since Jasmine started dating Adam Logan:What? No, I haven't! Garrett: Yes, you have! Look, I think you just don't realise it, but you like Jasmine Logan: What? Why? I'm dating Erin Garrett: I know, but I can kinda tell you like Jasmine, too. What do you like about her? Logan: What do I like about Jasmine? Well, she's a great friend, she's really pretty, I like her smile. Oh and I found it fun when we were fake dating. It actually seemed more fun than actually dating Erin Garrett: Haha! You do like Jasmine! I knew it! Logan: (smiles) Wow. I guess I do. I'm gonna tell her Garrett: But she's dating Adam and you're dating Erin Logan: Oh, right. Maybe I should just break up with Erin to be with Jasmine and maybe Jasmine still has feelings for me Garrett: Wait...you know about that? Logan: Yeah, she kinda told me when she thought she was talking to you Garrett: Oh, akward... Logan: Tell me about it. Well, see ya! (Logan leaves) Next scene (Logan is at the movies with Erin) Erin: Logan, look Logan: I know! The monkey in the trailer is hilarious! Erin: No! Isn't that Jasmine's boyfriend with another girl? Logan: What? Oh my gosh! (Stands up) Hey Adam! Crowd: Shhh! Logan: We're kinda busy right now! And its just a trailer with a funny monkey with his underwear on backwatds! (Laughs) Garrett: Logan, focus Logan: Oh, right. Wait, Garrett? What are you doing here? Garrett: Checking the popcorn Logan: Why? Oh no. You're not working here again to make sure its popy enough, are you? Garrett: No, I'm not, but I just wanted to check it Logan: Okay..... Garrett: Now focus Logan: Oh, right. How could you cheat on Jasmine, Adam?! Adam: Why would you care? Logan: Because Jasmine is one of my best friends and I really care about her! Crowd: Aww! Erin: It is not cool to cheat on a girl! If you were my boyfriend and I found out about you cheating on me, you'd be so dead! Adam: Whatever. (Logan, Erin and Garrett walk out) Logqn: Hey Erin, can we talk...privately? Erin: (smiles) Sure Logan: Okay. This is hard to say. Um...I Garrett: (behind Logan) Logan likes Jasmine! Logan: Dude! Erin: Its okay, Logan. I kinda figured it out. I'm not mad Logan: You did? Erin: I could tell by the way you were acting Logan: (sighs) I'm sorry. I really like you, but.... Erin: (smiles) Don't worry. I'm fine. Friends right? Logan: (smiles) Thanks for understanding and sure, friends Next scene (Logan walks up to Jasmine) Logan: Hey, Jaz Jasmine: (smiles) Oh hey, Logan. Whats up? Logan: There's something I need to tell you. I actually realised that I... Jasmine: You what? Logan: (sighs) Nevermind. I also have something I can kinda easily tell you. Okay, this might be kinda hard to hear, but Adam is....cheating on you Jasmine: What? No he's not! He's not kind of guy! Logan: Yes, he is! I saw him have his arm around a girl! Jasmine: Yeah, right. See ya Logan. (Jealous) Oh and have fun with Erin! (Walks off) Final scene (Jasmine walks past Rumble Juice and sees Adam with the other girl) Jasmine: Adam? Adam: (stands up) Jasmine. This isn't what it looks like Jasmine: Really? Because it looks like my boyfriend is about to kiss another girl! Adam: I can explain! Jasmine: (about to cry) Don't bother! We're through! (Walks into Rumble Juice) Lindy: Jas, are you okay? Jasmine: No, Adam has been cheating on me, so I dumped him! Garrett and Logan: We knew it! Delia: You guys knew and didn't tell us?! Garrett: Well, considering Jasmine didn't believe Loagn when he told her, we weren't sure wheather you guys would either Lindy: You did the right thing Logan: Hey! Jasmine: Um, do you guys mind leaving? I kinda wanna talk to Logan alone Garrett: Alone? Um...interesting Delia: Come on, lets go (Lindy, Garrett and Delia leave) Jasmine: So.... Logan: Yeah... Jasmine: I'm really sorry I didn't believe you about Adam. I feel so stupid Logan: Its okay. I wouldn't have believed anyone at first if they told me Erin was cheating on me. (Smiles) By the way, you're really cute when you're mad Jasmine: (blushes and smiles) Did you just call me cute? Logan: Yeah, I did. There's something I wanna tell you. (Smiles) I know it took me a while to realise it and I'm sorry about that, but I really like you, Jaz Jasmine: (smiles) Really? I really like you, too Logan: (chuckles) Yeah, I know Jasmine: What? How? (Wispers) Garrett! He is so dead! Logan: No, he didn't tell me. You did. When you thought you were talking to Garrett, you told me. I just had to keep it a secret from ypu. I'm sorry. (Smiles) I broke up with Erin to be with you Jasmine: (blushes) Aww. Now what? Logan: (holds Jasmine's hand, smiles) Jasmine, will you go to the movies with me? Jasmine: (smiles) Like on our first date? Logan: (chuckles) Yep. I know I've only had a couple of girlfriends, but I'm pretty sure I know how the whole 'first date' thing goes Jasmine: (giggles and smiles) Yes (Jasmine and Logan kiss) What do you think? Sorry its kinda lame. Thats the full episode. Category:Blog posts